


Birthday Drabbles

by nightfalltwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/pseuds/nightfalltwen
Summary: Four little romantic 100 word Drabbles
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Zacharias Smith, Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptaknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaknight/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, **Cryptaknight**! I hope you like these.

*****

"Hold still," Draco says, his fingers black with charcoal. He rubs his thumb along the line he's just drawn.

Theodore raises an eyebrow. It's not exactly moving, but Draco huffs indignantly. The back of his neck is warm. He wonders if it's started to go pink from sitting in the sunshine for the last hour. He drops the apple he'd been holding and leans across the space to see the sketchpad. 

Draco pulls it close to his chest. "It's not finished."

"It doesn't have to be," Theodore says, moving past the sketch, mouth fitting against Draco's.

The sketch is forgotten.

*****

"I hate you, Weasley," Pansy sits on an uncomfortable stool beside the cot in the healing tent. Beyond the canvas walls, a very large, very angry, Hebridean Black makes its presence known from the paddock.

Charlie cracks an eye and gives her his best sly grin. A little difficult beneath the bandages and the healing charms. He touches his face and wonders just how long it will take for his hair to grow back this time.

"You don't mean that, Parkinson." He pats the cot and scoots to the side.

"I do. Very much," she sniffs. But joins him anyway.

*****

The crowd roars. The snitch is caught. Falcons win by a landslide! But Zach doesn't want to celebrate with his team. Instead he searches the stands until he finds her. Sure he's been listed as one of Witch Weekly's most eligible wizard, but he doesn't care for any of the waving hands and shrill shrieks of the girls he flies past.

Lavender's smile is the brightest and the only one he looks for after victory.

And defeat to be honest.

He holds out his hand and pulls her onto the broom. 

This kiss is a much better way to celebrate.

*****

Victor loves to watch Hermione read. It doesn't matter the book. He loves just watching her and the way she bites her lip or the way her finger twirls a lock of hair. It can go for hours and sometimes she becomes so lost in a story that she forgets he's even in her company.

Apologies always tumble from her mouth when she finally realises.

Victor always nudges the book back for her to continue reading.

Victor loves to watch Hermione read.

Touching the ring in his pocket he thinks he might get to do this for a lot longer.


End file.
